


Heart Like Yours

by rlwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Canon Compliant, F/M, because Bellamy can't go two minutes without angst, feat. delinquent pool party, post 407
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlwrites/pseuds/rlwrites
Summary: "Clarke. Before by the rover...""Bellamy, we will survive this. I promise you."He laughs now and this time it's equal parts fondness and exasperation. "That's not...Clarke, I need you to know how important you've been. T-to me. And to thank you.""Bellamy..."





	

Earth has not been kind to them. It has beat them down, taken from them, and left them ragged and broken.

Clarke has learned not to expect much from the ground. That is why, when all of the delinquents descent upon Becca's abandoned compound, she is wary.

"I don't think we should be doing this...". The memory of the grounder tied up on the floor is fresh in her mind.

"Clarke, will you just chill?" She can't see Murphy's face because of the way he's lounging across the miraculously pristine couch, but she can hear him rolling his eyes. "The world isn't gonna end if you relax for _one minute_."

"That's not funny, Murphy," she snaps, feeling suddenly exhausted.

"Y'know for once, I actually agree with Murphy," Jasper says, sprawling out into the love seat and propping his feet on the table. "If we're not gonna be here for much longer, we might as well enjoy it."

Clarke purses her lips, knowing when she's facing a battle she'll lose. And as her friends slowly filter into the house, she can see the tension and worry and weight of the world slide off of them one by one until they're starting to smile again.

All except Bellamy, of course. While Murphy explores the kitchen, Bellamy oversees with a watchful eye, checking each can and each jar and each bottle for expiration dates. When Monty holds up a perfectly preserved bottle of beer with a smile he hasn't worn since his mother died, Bellamy makes sure he tries it first. Clarke knows it's less of a desire for alcohol and more a test to make sure it's okay before everyone else drinks it.

Jasper finds a sound system and while everyone cheers and starts to hum along to a song they don't know, Bellamy is glancing out of the windows, no doubt checking to see if they've alerted any other renegade grounders.

Harper discovers a pool in the yard and while everyone is stripping down and jumping in, Bellamy heads back into the house. Clarke has a mere moment of indecision before she's slipping in after him.

Because she knows exactly what he's thinking of right now. They both know that good things like this don't happen to them now. They both know that time is precious and there is no telling how long until they stumble upon another roadblock on the way to salvation.

But on top of that, Clarke knows that the Octavia is weighing most heavily on Bellamy's mind. That he hates that he can't go after her right now. Every one of his instincts to run and find her is fighting against his duty to his people and he can't sit still because of it.

She finds him on the top level, finally settling against railing of the master bedroom balcony. She stops in the door to the room, unable to disturb the scene she sees before her. The sliding glass door is wide open, his silhouette broad and dark through the delicate white cotton curtains blowing in the wind. From the set of his shoulders and the drop of his head she can tell that he's as exhausted as she is, maybe even more.

His back expands as he takes a deep breath. It creates something warm in the pit of her stomach and she becomes suddenly all too aware of how _much_ she feels for Bellamy Blake.

Allowing herself one quick breath, Clarke rolls her shoulders and pushes into the bedroom.

"You're not gonna join the festivities?"

Bellamy doesn't react other than slowly lifting his head, and Clarke isn't sure what to make of that. Perhaps Bellamy knows her just as well as she knows him, perhaps he knew she'd come to find him just as she knew he'd try to steal away.

"Can't help but notice you're not down their either, princess." His voice is rough and ragged, a million different emotions buried in the gravel there.

She simply hums and turns to study their friends below and is able to let her shoulders drop for the first time in a long while. She begins to realise that this has always been her place, separate from everyone else, but always side by side with Bellamy.

She leans forward against the railing next to him, content to let the silence stretch out, but Bellamy has a different idea.

"She's out there, Clarke. My sister, my respo—"

"If you finish that sentence, Bellamy, I swear to the stars..."

"Clarke—"

"No, you listen to me, Bellamy Blake." Emotion is swilling in the back of her throat, shooting up her spine, pushing her to stand up and face him. "Octavia has made her own choices and you are not responsible for those choices anymore, do you understand me? You are more than your sisters keeper. You deserve to have your own life too. So stop letting her dictate everything you do!"

He's watching her, eyes wide and jaw slack and now that Clarke has expelled almost all of what she's been dying to say for the past few months, she begins to lose her nerve. But when he swallows there is something in his expression that speaks of hope. A hope that someone is finally looking out for _him_.

This time when Clarke speaks, she's softer. "She needs time. She'll come back when she's ready. You can't help her if she doesn't want it."

Bellamy's laugh is dry, more of an exhalation than anything. "That's exactly what Kane said."

"Well he's right, Bellamy." She needs him to know that it's not his fault, that there's nothing more he can do, but her words aren't enough. When she squeezes his forearm, his head swivels to hers and she's almost positive he understands.

There is a tangible change in his carriage. His shoulders drop and his face clears of worry. There's no way he's completely relieved, but even this small improvement is enough to make Clarke happy.

"Clarke..."

"It's okay, Bellamy."

He shakes his head, his palm coming to rest on top of her own. "It's not. But it will be."

His lopsided smile is the greatest thing she's ever seen.

"Good," she breathes, making to turn back to head downstairs. But then Bellamy is squeezing her fingers and her heart stops.

"Clarke. Before by the rover..."

"Bellamy, we _will_ survive this. I promise you."

He laughs now and this time it's equal parts fondness and exasperation. "That's not...Clarke, I need you to know how important you've been. T-to me. And to thank you."

"Bellamy..."

"No I-" he shakes his head. "You're right. For almost all of my life I've had to put other people first. My mom, Octavia, these kids..." He studies the laughing , happy faces below with a weary sadness that almost breaks Clarke's heart. Bellamy has always been a little bit separate from the people he looks after, holding a part of him back in order to be strong enough for everyone else.

" _Our_ people," he continues, turning to lock eyes with her. She shivers. "So it's...it's hard."

He sighs, dropping his head forward. Clarke wants to push closer, let her hand delve into his hair and knead the tension out of his neck. She forces herself to wait.

"It's hard for me to consider that anything I've done is..."

He struggles for the word and this time she does allow herself to shift close enough that she can smooth her other hand up his back.

"Enough," she supplies for him, peeking around his dark curls to catch his eye again.

His mouth presses together in an appreciative smile. "Yeah."

She feels it the second the muscles in his back relax and suddenly the moment feels like so much more.

"You are, you know." She gathers courage when he turns to look at her over his shoulder, something like hope swimming in his eyes. "Enough. And not just for our people."

He is so warm and strong under her hands. Everything she's always loved him for. "For me, too."

His eyes flutter, almost like he's too afraid to blink and honestly, she feels the same. This moment has been building for so long and she's afraid if she moves at all, it'll shatter or she'll wake up and realise that it was all a dream.

But then he's pushing forward into her space, his hand cupping her cheek as he presses their foreheads together.

"God, Clarke..."

"I need you to believe it, Bellamy. I need you to stop killing yourself in order to prove your worth. You've already done it. Many times over. You've done it."

His next sigh trembles and Clarke does the only other thing she can think of to convince him. His lips are warm when she captures them with her own and it only takes a few seconds until he turns to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer.

Kissing Bellamy is both everything she thought it'd be and nothing she thought it'd be. He's gentle and soft, letting her control the kiss. But she never could have imagined the feeling of peace that settles over them as they kiss. She never could have imagined how _whole_ she would feel when they have to stop because they're smiling too hard.

It's a little Earth-shattering, if she's being honest.

"Okay?" she whispers.

"Okay," he rasps and now he's the one that presses forward to kiss her.

She's not sure how long they kiss, but Jasper's cheers pull them apart just as she's learning the taste of his tongue. She would probably throttle Jasper if she weren't so happy and distracted by the feeling of Bellamy hiding in her hair. Clarke settles for flipping him off.

She pulls him downstairs to the pool and they dangle their feet in the water, bumping ankles as the laugh at at Miller's lame jokes. Neither of them fully relaxes, but they're able forget what the Earth has got planned for them all, even just for a little while

It is a cherished moment of softness is this hard world. When Bellamy reaches for her hand, Clarke feels so thankful to be allowed a moment to be young in an existence that has demanded them to grow up so fast.

It's what ends up saving them all in the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before this weeks epi and I'm pretty proud of he fact that I didn't have to tweak much for it to still make sense afterwards. 
> 
> Basically I'm a big cheese ball and I really just want these two boobs to say what they freaking feel for once. 
> 
> Come discuss with me on tumblr: braverybros.tumblr.com


End file.
